


Sanders Sides Prompt Generator

by StarWrites613



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, No RemRom ya nasties, No Smut, OTP Generator, Preferably with Deceit or Remus, Random Prompts, Requests allowed, i'll add more tags if I think of them, mature language, mention of nsfw, no Nsfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 23:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22006069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWrites613/pseuds/StarWrites613
Summary: I take requests of OTPs and run them through a generator, then write a one shot based on that prompt!Requests are open!No RemRomPreferably no Deceit or Remus, but I might depending on the ship and my mood
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, LAMP (Sanders Sides), Logan/Roman, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Pretty Much All The Ships
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. OTP Generator Fun (Analogical)

**Author's Note:**

> Ship: Analogical (Anxiety/Virgil x Logic/Logan)  
> Prompt: Logan finding this prompt generator and putting up their name together with Virgil's name and reacting to the prompts they get.

Logan probably should have thought things through when Roman suggested he "research" anything. Yes, he was still unaware what this "otp" (pronunciation unknown. Perhaps "ah-top"?), but that was the purpose of researching, was it not? To collect new data for future knowledge and use. And yes, maybe he should've been more cautious when Roman did not supply an adequate reason as to _why_ he should research using an "Otp Prompt Generator," but he was working with about three hours of sleep due to Thomas' late night editing, so his thought process was not the best at the moment.

From what Roman told him, all you do is put your name and one of your friends names in it. He didn't tell anything more, though he suggested he use Virgil's name. So, Logan googled the generator and did that. All that was left to do was click the generator button. What happened in response surely took him by surprise, _especially_ the gay in him.

Different, well, prompts appeared, story ideas, to be explained simply. However, what Logan did not entail is that each and every prompt was _romantic_. Some would be very detailed, others one odd sentence, but he kept generating, and the logical side had no _fucking_ clue why. A few of the prompts were ridiculous and a waste of Logan's time. One was a single sentence from Virgil (supposedly, for he was positive Virgil would never say such a stupid sentence.) "I really want a pet llama." What did that even mean?

However, others were, to put it one way, rather, well, Remus would be the type of side who'd read those. They were called Nsfw's (pronunciation unknown. Must be some type of acronym) and they were very, _very_ inappropriate. Logan felt his face grow warm every time one popped up, and he didn't even read them (well, after the first one he stopped reading them, realizing they were all rather heated.) Just the thought of he and _Virgil_ doing _those_ things was, well, ridiculous! All of this was ridiculous! _So why couldn't he stop reading them?_

Another NSFW popped up and right as he moved his mouse to click "Generate" for the umpteenth time, someone opened his door. Now, everyone had a habit of bursting into his room. Thomas was currently in his room, so he had the liberty of a door, though only one of the side ever actually used it when given the opportunity. And that would be Virgil.

He closed the tab at lighting speed, then closed his laptop so hard he nearly broke the glass that made up the screen. The logical being spun wildly in his swivel chair, looking over with a face so dark red you'd think he was having a stroke. "Virgil!" he cried as loudly as his usual "falsehoods." The anxious side in question jumped back into the hallway at the volume, shrinking into his purple patch covered hoodie. After a moment he came back to the doorway, leaning on it with ease, trying to cover up his earlier panic.

"You alright, Lo? I was just letting you know dinner's ready," he said softly, his hair falling over his brown eyes just barely. Logan couldn't respond despite how much he wanted to. All those romantic ideas, the wonderful outings, the inappropriate suggestions, they were all flying through his mind at once as he stared at the anxious sides face. He was acting ridiculous. He couldn't feel, it was simply due to how much intake of prompts he had intook. Is intook a word? Not the point. They were sides, part of one human's personality. What on Earth was he thinking? It was a trick of the mind, due to reading so many things about Virgil and now seeing Virgil himself. That had to be the explanation.

But...

"Logan? You're really red in the face, are you sick?" Virgil asked, and the logical side recognized the way his voice slowly sped up, growing quicker as his anxiety increased. He cleared his throat, knowing he did not want to distress anyone. Especially Virgil.

"I," he coughed, his voice squeaking as if he were a teenager once again. Ugh, puberty was a part of Thomas' life he would never miss. "I am alright, Virgil. I simply... got to sucked into my work for a moment and you startled me," he fibbed, adjusting his glasses as he glared at his dirty white carpet.

"Oh, sorry. I knocked, and when you didn't answer I figured you were asleep or something..." he drifted off, and his own eyes looked down to admire the flooring as well.

"Then why did you come in?" Logan asked before he could think.

"Ah, just to make sure you were okay! I mean, you usually answer so I got, y'know, anxious, or whatever," he quickly replied, crossing his arms as he readjusted on the door frame. Logan stood up slowly, pushing his chair in before brushing a hand through his hair. The stories were still violently swimming through his mind, and he had one side to blame.

"Thank you for checking on me, Virgil. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go figuratively murder the side known as Creativity," he claimed, walking up and past Virgil, out his navy blue door.

"What, why?" the anxious side asked, and Logan noted the chuckle that sounded out of him. It was a nice noise. Made Logan happy. (But he can't feel, right? False moment of euphoria, unknown cause.)

"Roman tricked me into viewing something without explaining what that something was. I like to believe you all are aware of what happens when one makes me feel incompetent, correct?" It wasn't the whole truth, but close enough.

Virgil let out a full laugh this time, shoving his hands into his pockets as they walked down the hall to the kitchen. "Let me make some popcorn first, this I gotta see," he requested, walking up to Logan's smile with a sly grin.

Logan would make sure Virgil would never, **_ever_** be aware of the things the logical side read that day. He'd rather keep Virgil happy. That being when Virgil is in a more positive state Thomas works more efficiently, obviously. Not because Logan enjoys his smile whatsoever.


	2. Sims All Day Every Day (Logicality)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Logicality (Morality/Patton x Logic/Logan)  
> Prompt: Patton trying to set up their character with Logan's character in a life simulation game. After months of trying to get the two together, they scream in triumph when it finally works.  
> Note: I've never actually played Sims so I hope it's somewhat accurate!

Patton thought it was _adorable_ that Logan secretly liked to play Sims. He'd never actually seen Logan play it sure, but you don't just learn the Sim language for fun. Or maybe you do. Who knows. Point is, Patton was positive Logan liked to play it. So Patton was determined to play it, so they'd have something in common! They didn't have too much in common. Baking hadn't worked. Or crafting. Singing, hugging, cuddling, movie watching, none of it really worked. Logan tried! He didn't roll his eyes or anything, he'd never to something like that! But Patton knew he didn't like it.

Logan always got uncomfortable when they were baking side by side, or when their hands got stuck together due to the glue, or when they cuddled together under the blankets watching movies. They had even watched some neat space documentaries! The moral side was determined to find something they could do together! Besides, the game seemed fun! He got to make mini versions of his favorite famILY! What could be better!

It had taken him at least a month to set everything up and have everyone in the right home. There was Thomas, Virgil, Roman, Logan, and himself! And he made sure the other sides were neighbors! Even if he didn't get along with them too well, they were a part of Thomas, right? Once all that was set up, he was prepared to show Logan and ask him if he wanted to play. He hadn't figured out how to play Sims with two players yet, but he was sure Logan knew how! He was just about to leave when he noticed a certain feature he hadn't noticed for the past month.

Sims can date Sims.

Now, being the moral side, Patton loved love. Maybe not all the romantic stuff, seeing as that was Roman's department. Buuuuuuut all the cute moments couples have together make his heart sing! Or in that case it makes him sing, seeing as he is Thomas' heart. (Ha!) Just how sweet and happy and in love two people can be, Patton adored it!

Giving the heart this much power wasn't a really good idea. He'd never tell his dark strange son, but he kinda thought he and Roman would be _soooooo_ cute together! Maybe, if they ever stopped fighting, which he was sure they would. It was easy in the Sim game, they got together after a little bit of pushing.

Patton stared at the house with a frown. Sim Roman and Sim Virgil were cuddling on the couch watching a movie (Patton liked to imagine it was a Disney movie, maybe Nightmare Before Christmas?) Sim Patton was in the kitchen, making some cookies. And Sim Logan was all the way over in his room, working on some school stuff. The other two were so lonely now, they never talked as much as Patton wanted them too.

His face warmed as he got an idea. Okay, so, it made sense right? The other two got together, shouldn't they get together now? It was only a game! Patton didn't have a crush on the logical side or anything, of course not! He just, didn't want them to be lonely, that was all!

"You can't lie to yourself," he sighed, rubbing his cheeks as they grew warmer by the second. Patton stared at the screen, and his expression turned determined. "I at least want them to be friends!" he proclaimed loudly, throwing a proud fist in the air.

"Uuuuh, padre?" a sudden voice asked, and Patton jumped with surprise. Roman walked into his room, arching a brow as he smiled. "Dinner's ready, you coming down?"

Okay, he'd make them friends. _After_ he ate some delicious pizza. "Coming!"  
  
Weeks passed. It wasn't that Patton wasn't trying! Every free moment he had he played the game, trying new tactics. And they did become friends. Nothing more seemed to happen though. And the moral side knew he wasn't playing this for fun anymore. The idea that it could be even _remotely_ possible the two of them could be anything more than they are. It gave Patton hope. And every time it didn't work his heart shattered just a little. It _had_ to work.

The sides were growing worried and he was aware. He was starting to spend a little too much of his time in his room. He even left their latest movie night to work on his little "passion project." Patton didn't want to be missing out on his famILY time, but he just couldn't give up! It had to work!  
  
It had been _six months_ since he started. Six whole months trying to get Sim Patton and Sim Logan together. And _nothing_ had worked. He was on his final try, and if didn't work he'd quit, get some cookies, and hide in his room till the sun shone again. They were _finally_ on a date, after so much hard work. As long as he clicked the right things, it would all work out. A compliment there, a question of interest here, sprinkle in some flirting. He had almost asked Roman for some romance advice, before remembering his situation and thinking better of it.

The date ended, they were walking to the bench in their backyard. Almost, almost.

They-, holy cow. They did it!

"THEY DID IT! WOOOOOOHOOOOO!" Patton cried, jumping out of his chair with joy. They kissed, they were kissing! It was such a cute and tender moment and Patton was bouncing all over the place with joy. He twirled and yelped with joy, it worked! There was a chance, he had a chance, it could work out! Given, yeah, it took six months, but it still worked nonetheless!

His celebrations were paused when Logan slowly opened the door, a concerned and, was that _amused?_ , look on his face. "Patton are you alright? I heard you hollering," he stated simply, a notebook sitting at his side, held in his hand tightly.

Patton's face grew warm as he realized two things. One, he was being really loud and two, the more horrifying one, he couldn't tell Logan why he was cheering because it was, well, embarrassing? More like he didn't want to confess his feelings to Logan when he had just spent six months for the _Sim version_ of them to get together. "Sorry, Lo," he starts, bringing his hands back to his sides from their jumping position. His face was red as he looked around, glasses struggling to stay on as he whipped his face about. "It, um, well, it's nothing really," he started before Logan held a hand up, now frowning.

"Patton, I know you despise the idea of lying to others, so what on Earth could bring you to try and deceive me, your friend?" The moral side would've looked down shamefully, but he was distracted by the word "friend."

"We're friends?" he asked before he could stop himself.

The logical side stood there for a moment, taken aback by the question. "Of... Of _course_ , Patton! I, we are friends, aren't we? While I'm not entirely able to comprehend emotions and relationships between beings, I assumed us to be in a friendship. Are we not?" Patton noted how sad Logan looked over the idea of them not being friends.

He rushed forward, looking just slightly up as he grew closer. Patton grabbed Logan's hands, looking him in the eyes as sincerely as he could. "We're 100% friends, Logan! I just, I wasn't sure if you wanted to be, but yes, I wanna be friends with you! I love being friends with you! I-I'm sorry I lied. I'm sorry I've been hiding from you all. Actually, the reasons kind of, well," he let out a chuckle as he looked down slightly, now staring at Logan's black shirt covered chest. Patton loved the blue color of his tie, it was such a pretty design, too. "It's kinda embarrassing. But yes, we are friends, Logan, I promise." He looked back up to see Logan smiling before looking over at the computer, squinting slightly. The moral side looked over as well in panic, and he sighed with relief that Sim Patton and Sim Logan were now probably sleeping somewhere inside. The bench was empty.

"Is that...Sims?" the logical being asked softly, and Patton giggled.

"Yep! I was gonna show you, but I got distracted," he admitted softly, walking over to the computer. "Look, it's the whole famILY!" he added, putting emphasis on the I L Y part. "There's Virgil and Roman hanging out in Virgil's room, though geez it's really late, they should head to bed!" Patton sat back down in his chair, getting distracted as he told the two to go to bed. In separate beds, seeing as the two were feeling very _lovey_ at the moment.

"Are they...? Did you put Virgil and Roman in a romantic relationship?" Logan asked, and he actually let out a chuckle as he watched the two Sims kiss each other good night. "You did! Patton, that's.."

Patton looked away bashfully, his face heated once more. "I know, I know it's weird! But they just look so cute together! And they're really happy too! Honestly it was really easy to get them together so I was really just doing what makes them happy though that doesn't excuse it-" he went on, words speeding by before Logan _laughed_.

"Patton, it is perfectly fine you did this because I also did it," the logical side explained, his own cheeks heating slightly. Patton stared in awe before breaking down in a fit of giggles, smiling brightly.

"They're cute together, aren't they?!"

"Despite they're arguing, yes, they do match one another well. Are you and I in the house as well?" Logan asked, pulling a spare chair over and sitting down next to Patton, cuddling close to see better. The moral side felt his heart stop for a second as his grin grew.

"Yeah, I think we're both sleeping. Here I'll go over to your roo-." The two froze as they looked into Sim Logan's room.

The room had nice navy blue walls with space posters galore. There was an organized white desk with a chemistry set on it, and two bookshelves filled to the brim with science books and dictionaries alike. On one wall was a large bed with a nice blue comforter, fluffy silver and blue pillows in place. Sim Logan was sleeping on the left side, his glasses on the nightstand next to him. He slept peacefully, all his systems green, his sleep currently orange.

And right next to him was Sim Patton, his glasses on the other nightstand. He was sleeping as well, and he was really happy. They were both really happy, sleeping together calmly in Sim Logan's big blue bed.

The two sides sat there, staring at the screen with equally red faces. "I, um....that's new," Patton tried to joke, not daring to take his eyes off the screen. Logan didn't say anything, and that didn't really help.

A few minutes past when the logical side finally cleared his throat, looking down at his lap before turning to Patton. "Uh, Patton, you don't have to if you do not feel like it, but, um, there are some left over cookies in the pantry. Would you like to, again, please don't feel obliged to, would you like to, uh... come watch a movie or two and eat cookies...with, with..."

"With you?" Logan slowly nodded, not making eye contact as his cheeks burned a bright red. Patton smiled brightly, his own face a promising pink.

"I'd love to, Lo."


	3. Snow Place Like Home (Prinxiety)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Prinxiety (Anxiety/Virgil x Creativity/Roman)  
> AU: High School   
> Prompt: Roman tossing snowballs at Virgil's window, not knowing the window is open and has no screen  
> Note: This is based off of an rp I do with my friend Raven. For context, Virgil doesn't know where his parents are, so he lives with Patton, though he sometimes sleeps in an abandoned house. Both he and Roman are closeted and their relationship is secret to everyone outside of their families and Patton and Logan. Virgil's also somewhat weak and gets sick quite a bit.

It was one of those rare days where it actually snowed. They lived in Florida, so it had to be really cold for a really long time for it to actually snow. But it did. They got a snow day, and Roman was _living_ for it. The day could go one of two ways. A fun day out with snow ball fights and snowmen galore, singing songs and getting soaked with snow. Or, he could have a nice and cozy day in with his wonderful, cuddling in as many blankets as they could and drinking delicious hot cocoa, watching some movies and enjoying each others company. Whichever Virgil was up to. He was staying at Patton's due to the cold weather, and he wasn't too sick, hadn't been for a while, so either way the day was going to be great!

Walking up to Patton's house, he eyed the snow that surrounded it. It was a beautiful puffy white, freshly fallen and undisturbed. Roman eyed the front window on the right of the building where Virgil would be staying. It was about 10 am, the sun shining brightly despite the cold weather. There was a glint of light from the window, and the teen came up with a wonderfully romantic idea. He walked up onto the lawn, bent down, and formed a small but agile snowball.

He aimed before launching the snowball. With the angle Roman was at he couldn't really see the window itself, but he heard a soft _plop_ noise, so it must've worked. The teen continued to throw snowball after snowball, smiling as he waited Virgil to eventually open his window and peak outside.

What the teenager didn't expect was to get a text from his emo nightmare.

[Knock knock] the text read, confusing Roman greatly. A knock knock joke? Did Patton have his phone?

[Who's there?]

[Why] Roman was feeling really lost now.

[Why who?]

Instead of a response on phone, he heard some shuffling above him, and he looked up to see Virgil glaring down at him, soaked and covered in snow as he stood there. "WHY THE FUCK AM I COVERED IN SNOW?" he cried. Roman stared, realizing his window must've been open the whole time.

He wanted to apologize, explain why he was doing it and hug his boyfriend, say he's sorry Virgil has to deal with such an idiot.

But instead Roman burst out into a fit of laughter, bending over as tears came to his eyes. Every time he looked up another wave would come, and it couldn't stop for the life of him. "Roman, I'm serious! IT'S FREEZING!" Virgil pouted for another moment before leaving the window. The teen began to calm down, staring up as he waited for his boyfriend to return. He suddenly heard laughter from the lower level of the house and assumed Patton had seen what Roman had done. Eventually the door opened, and out walked a pissed off Virgil in a black t-shirt and some cozy purple flannel pants Roman had gotten him as an early Christmas present.

"You better have a good explanation, Sir Sing-a-Lot, cause I was in the middle of drawing something and you _completely_ ruined it," he grumbled, and the teen recoiled slightly at that. He went forward, placing his hands gently on Virgil's shoulders as he gave an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry, love, I thought your window was closed. I was trying to get your attention," he explained, watching as his Emo Nightmare rolled his gorgeous chocolate eyes.

"That's why we have phones, Princey," Virgil retorted, though his expression had softened slightly.

"I was trying to do the, y'know, the Romeo and Juliet thing! Where you throw something up at the window to get the lover's attention? Tell me you've heard of that!" Roman cried, exasperated as he threw his arms in the air. They quickly flopped to his sides as he pouted at his boyfriend. "I'm sorry, My Chemically Imbalanced Romance, I was just trying to be romantic."

Virgil let out a sigh, hugging the other close and kissing his cheek. "You always are, Roman. It's okay." They pulled apart and Virgil gave a small smile. "What did you want my attention for?"

Roman's spirits rose immediately. "Well, Hot Topic, I was going to ask what you wanted to do on this fine winter day. I was thinking either a day out in the snow, or some cuddling inside with hot cocoa? Whichever you choose I shall do," he explained happily, waiting for an answer with a smile.

"Definitely a day in, thanks to your little snow show," Virgil replied with yet another eye roll.

"I really am sorry about that, Virgil. How can I make it up to you?"

The edgy teen sat in thought before smirking, causing Roman to arch a brow. "Close you eyes."

"What? Why?"

"Just do it, Princey." Trusting his boyfriend, the teenager closed his eyes, waiting patiently with a smile. He heard some shuffling around as Virgil went away from him. It was quiet for a few minutes, and Roman was just about ready to open his eyes. Did Virgil go back inside?

"Virgil?" he called out, trying to hide the worry in his voice.

"Yeah, babe?" he asked back smugly, right in front of Roman yet again.

"What're you-AH!" His statement was interrupted by a feeling of immense cold all around him, especially inside of his shirt. He got wet in seconds and being outside became a lot more unbearable than it was just moments ago. His eyes popped open to see Virgil holding an empty plant pot, smiling proudly as he watched his boyfriend shiver.

"VIRGIL!" he cried in agony, and Virgil just smiled.

"Yeah, babe?" he asked again, just as smugly, setting the pot down on the porch steps.

"Oh you are so gonna get it," Roman replied, now glaring at his boyfriend. In seconds Virgil was off, running into Patton's house with playful terror. Roman shot right after him, not even thinking about the snow that covered him as he did. They ran about the living room, and Roman heard laughter from the kitchen entrance.

"Virgil, what did you do?!" Patton cried with a laugh, smiling brightly as he watched the two run about. "Hi, Roman!"

Virgil raced up the stairs and his boyfriend sped past Patton, giving a quick, "Hi, Patton," before continuing to chase the other up the stairs.

"Don't get snow everywhere!" the teen of the house called after them, and Virgil entered his room in a failed attempt to escape. Roman slipped in right after him, tackling him onto the bed. Virgil let out a hiss, struggling to get out of the other's strong hug of a hold.

"Roman, let go of me!"

"Not until you apologize for ruining my cute winter outfit!"

"It's winter, Doctor Do-The-Most! You're _supposed_ to get wet and cold," Virgil replied dryly, squirming about.

"Hypocrite!"

"I wasn't outside for a reason!" The two continued to banter back and forth, eventually breaking down into a fit of giggles and heavy breaths. They both sat up after a moment, side by side with large smiles on their faces. They hadn't had a true couple moment like that in a _long_ while. Always worrying about others, what people would think, worrying about Virgil's health, just worried overall. It was nice, a moment to just be silly boyfriends. It was just what they needed.

"You okay?" Roman asked softly, noticing Virgil breathing somewhat heavily. He nodded, waving off the others questions as he shifted, now leaning into Roman's chest. The teen kissed the top of his head, which was damp with splats of melted snow.

"I'm okay, Princey. Wanna cuddle and watch movies like you suggested?" he questioned in return, smiling up at his boyfriend.

Roman grinned happily, feeling his heart dance about with how cute his lover looked smiling. "As long as we can watch The Nightmare Before Christmas first."

"Obviously, who do you think you're talking to, Romano?" Roman groaned at the nickname.

"I thought we forgot about that!"

"Never. I wouldn't allow it."

Roman rolled his eyes, and the two sat there for a moment. They were thinking about school, or their parents, or hospitals, or trauma, or anything else.

They were just happy.

And it was perfect.


End file.
